It is increasingly common to install video entertainment devices in vehicles, such as automobiles, often located on the vehicle dashboard so that the driver and the front passenger can view them from their seats. Devices such as these can be used safely while the automobile is stationery, such as when it is parked and the driver does not have to concentrate on other road users and pedestrians. However, if the device was to be used to playback video when the automobile is in motion, then there is a risk of distraction to the driver and danger to the automobile occupants and other road users.
Whilst most drivers would likely opt not to drive with the video playing, there are situations perhaps near the end of a programme when a driver may be tempted to begin driving with the video playback still activated. The driver may be late for example and need to depart in order to make an appointment. This risk is higher if the driver expects the programme to end shortly and considers the risk of distraction from the remaining minutes of the programme to be small.
We have therefore appreciated that there is a need for a video vehicle entertainment device that offers improved safety and playback features.